Democratic Party (Zardugal)
Demokrata Partio (Augustan: Δεμοκρατα Παρτϊο Democratic Party) is a Federal Political Party active within Zardugal. It was founded in the year 3749 by five state parties who wanted to form a democratic opposition. The Party can be described as centrist. The party promotes a social-liberal platform, supporting a mixed economy and social justice. The party supports economical interventions, such as universal healthcare, social programs, equal opportunity, labor protections, environmental protection, and regulation on big business. Ideology The party favors farmers, laborers, labor unions, and religious and ethnic minorities; it is opposed to unregulated business and finance, and favors progressive income taxes. In foreign policy, internationalism (including interventionism) is a dominant theme. The party advocates welfare spending programs targeted for the poor. It has adopted a centrist economic and socially progressive agenda, advocating for more social justice, affirmative action, a balanced budget, and a market economy tempered by government intervention. Federal Leadership Democratic Party National Committee The Democratic Party National Committee (DPNC) is the principal organization governing the Democratic Party of the Zardugal Federation on a day-to-day basis. While it is responsible for overseeing the process of writing a platform every four years, the DPNC's central focus is on campaign and political activity in support of Democratic Party candidates and on public policy. The Democratic Party National Committee provides national leadership for the Democratic Party of the Zardugal Federation. It is responsible for promoting the Democratic political platform, as well as coordinating fundraising and election strategy. Factions There are two major factions active within the Democratic Party alongside a third smaller one. The liberals are traditionally the dominant force followed by a large margin over the Movement of Reform. According to a survey it polls as followed; Liberals 41% - Movement of Reform 34% - New Democrats 4% - Independent 21%. 'Liberals' The liberals are generally seen as a centrist to center-right group within the Democratic Party. Currently it is the largest group within the Party. It has a strong power base in Endiraho, Ingomo and in lesser sense Kalvario. Miela Faustin, Political leader of the Democratic Party is a prominent member of the group. According to a survey 41% of the Democratic Party members or sympathizers identify themselves with the movement. Movement of Reform Movement of Reform (MR) is generally seen as the left-wing of the Democratic Party. It has a strong power-base throughout the party but in particular in Sakvejo and Kalvario. In Sakvejo the Movement of Reform has the total upper hand as the Social-Democratic Party Sakvejo is the founder of the movement. The first chairman and political leader of The Democratic Party, Michael Bentson, is a member of the Movement of Reform. According to a survey 34% of the Democratic Party members or sympathizers identify themselves with the movement. 'New Democrats' The New Democrats is a small group active within the Democratic Party. It is a pro-environmental left-wing group and are often referred to as 'tree-huger'. Most of it's members are in their early 20's. The group's power base lays almost entirely in Sakvejo. National MP Ferdi Hamza is a notable member in office who associates herself with the group. According to a survey only 4% of the Democratic Party members or sympathizers identify themselves with the movement. Federal Elections la Prezidanto de la Federacio Federacia Nacia Kongreso State Parties Demokrata Partio Kalvario Demokrata Partio Kalvario(Democratic Party Kalvario) formally known as Centro Politiko is a subdivision of the Demokrata Partio active within the State of Kalvario. State Elections Demokrata Partio Endiraho Estonteco Demokrata Partio Endiraho Estonteco (Democratic Future Party Endiraho) formally known as Endiraho Estonteco is a subdivision of the Demokrata Partio active within the State of Endiraho. State Elections Demokrata Partio Unkaso Demokrata Partio Unkaso (Democratic Party Unkaso) formally known as Konstrua Partio is a subdivision of the Demokrata Partio active within the State of Unkaso. State Elections Socialdemokratia Partio de Sakvejo Socialdemokratia Partio de Sakvejo(Social Democratic Party of Sakvejo) is a political party within the State of Sakvejo. The party is affiliated with the Demokrata Partio, but has a special independent status. State Elections Liberala Demokrata Partio Liberala Demokrata Partio (Liberal Democratic Party) formally known as Liberalaj Demokratoj is a subdivision of the Demokrata Partio active within the State of Ingomo. State Elections